


I Just Want You

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [74]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you write a story where after the break up with Mickey, Ian starts to takes his meds and he starts to feeling better. After a couple of day Lip asks Ian if he can introduce him to a guy. Ian says yes. When they meet Ian starts to think to Mickey and at some point he runs away from home and no one can find him. Mickey gets home and finds Ian that cries in his bed because the only thing Ian wants is Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want You

A month after the breakup, Ian was what people called ‘back on his feet’. Physically so, at least. Lip had eventually convinced him to go on the meds, and believe it or not, he was actually doing just fine. Sure, in the very beginning he hadn’t liked them, nor had he liked the very idea of actually taking them. Slowly, he had warmed up to the idea, though. Fiona had gotten him back the job at the café and he had developed a routine, which he had realised also made him feel a lot better.

 

Ian pushed down his regret for dumping Mickey and he rose every morning. The truth was that he felt better than he had in a long time.

 

“Hey, Ian” Lip’s voice came from behind Ian just as he was walking across the floor to place two plates in front of some customers.

 

“Uh… yeah?” He asked, doing his best to listen and work at the same time as he headed back to the register, hearing his brother follow.

 

“I was thinking after the whole Mickey thing that you might want to meet a friend of mine, yeah? Get back out there?”

 

“I don’t know if I would be into one of your college nerd friends” Ian snorted, heading away from the kitchen again, carrying two other plates. “Besides, I’m doing good now, Lip. I’m stable. I don’t want to mess it up by dating”

 

Lip sighed, trying to keep up with Ian as he kept running back and forth, working as fast as he could while the conversation continued on.

 

“He asked about you, I guess he’s seen you around a couple times. I figured no harm in asking. But completely no?”

 

Ian’s gaze drifted to the clock on the wall right before he stopped and turned towards his brother, placing a hand onto the counter as their eyes connected. Ian’s mind spun for a second, before finally reaching a decision.

 

  
The next night, Ian entered the alibi. After going over this time and time again inside of his still mushy brain, he had decided to go on the fucking date anyway. A part of him was still very opposed to it, half aware that he was still in love with somebody else. But an even bigger part of him realised that if he ever wanted to get over Mickey, then he needed to start somewhere, what could possibly go wrong anyway?

 

  
Oh, so very much, apparently.

 

The guy was nice. Charming, and good looking, too. That wasn’t the issue. In fact, he and Ian - in another life - would probably have had the chance to become a good couple. However, this wasn’t another life, this was this life. And in this life, the reality was that there was only one person Ian wished was sitting in front of him. But this guy wasn’t Mickey. Sadly.

 

The guy - Ian was barely ashamed to admit that he didn’t even remember his name. Was it Chad? Or maybe Chaz? Something like that - was talking and talking, his mouth stretched into a big smile as his eyes stayed locked on Ian’s.

 

Ian wasn’t listening at all. He didn’t mean to be rude, he just couldn’t hear whatever was coming out of the guys mouth. His mind was too clouded, wondering how he could feel if it was Mickey instead.

 

If it was Mickey sitting in front of him then he would have blue eyes on his own. Blue eyes that were completely impossible not to drown in. He would nudge his feet, annoying him until Mickey finally snorted and gave in to the childish game of footsie. They would share fries and have a little bit too much beer until finally they would stumble home, Mickey’s finger safely braided in between his own.

 

“I have to go” Ian wasn’t even aware that the words were on the tip of his tongue before they had tumbled out from in between his lips. Then he walked out without another word, leaving a completely stunned and hurt guy behind.

 

  
“Mickey!” Mickey frowned, turning around towards the voice, rolling his eyes when he saw who it was.

 

“The fuck you want, Gallagher?” Lip caught up with him as Mickey kept walking, head forwards, shoulders squared, making sure to look as confident as possible.

 

“Have you seen Ian?”

“What - what? No, I haven’t fucking seen Ian. He dumped my ass, remember?”

 

“I know. But he was on a date and apparently he just walked out. No one’s seen him in three hours or so. I just figured maybe you knew something” Mickey ignored the stab in his gut at the word ‘date’ and kept walking, taking big, heavy steps, hopefully making it clear to Lip that he wasn’t interested in this conversation.

 

“Well, I don’t. Tell you if I find him” Mickey spoke, mostly to get rid of the guy. Thankfully it worked, because Lip stopped following him and turned around, walking the other way.

 

  
Mickey came home to a dark, empty house, sighing as he let his baseball-bat fall to the floor by the front door, thankful that he had only had to use it to break one kneecap today instead of several. It was really getting kind of boring, but it didn’t really matter if he had somehow become more soft in some areas of his life. Work was still the same, and he had to do it.

 

The house as been quiet as he had stepped in through the front door, which had made him assume that he was alone, so when he heard a sound coming from his room, he frowned and picked the wooden weapon back up, slowly walking towards the doorway.

 

What he found wasn’t a robber, though. It wasn’t a thief and it wasn’t Terry coming back to haunt him. It was his ex boyfriend. A tiny, broken, sobbing Ian Gallagher laid out on his bed, face down into his pillow, breathing heavily.

 

“Jesus fucking christ, you scared me” Mickey cursed, the bat dropping down to the floor again. Ian lifted his head up from the pillow and looked startled for a second before he started to ease himself up, wiping his tear stained cheeks. “Man, what the fuck are you laying here for?”

 

“I’m - I’m sorry, Mick” He coughed, and Mickey’s brows knitted further together at how utterly broken and lost he sounded. he sounded just like a small, little boy. For some reason, Mickey felt as if that ‘I’m sorry’ was for more than just showing up at his house in the middle of the night. “I just - I still had the key. I figured I’d wait until you got home, but I just…” Ian trailed off, looking down into his lap.

 

He looked a little bit better than he had the last time Mickey had laid eyes on him. He had some more muscles, some more color in his cheeks - although that could just be redness from all of the tears he had shed. Mickey sighed, taking a couple of cautious steps closer to the bed.

 

“Heard you had a date” Ian nodded, eyes still on his intertwined hands resting in his lap. “Didn’t go well?” Ian swallowed, his head shaking slightly from side to side.

 

“He had brown eyes” Mickey frowned, but didn’t get much of a chance to ask before Ian continued. “They weren’t blue. He didn’t curse, and his knuckles weren’t tattooed. His hair was light brown, I just kept wishing it was black…” Ian took a deep breath and looked up, meeting Mickey’s blank eyes. “He smiled all the time and I didn’t have to work for it. I love working for that smile, it’s more beautiful that way”

 

Mickey swallowed roughly, fighting back his tears and taking another step closer to the bed. Ian sighed and pulled himself up, walking closer to his ex boyfriend, his hands landing on either side of his face. For some reason, Mickey didn’t push him away.

  
“He wasn’t you, Mickey” Ian stated finally, leaning their foreheads together. “I just want you” Mickey’s eyes fell closed as he attempted to fight this. This connection, this love. He couldn’t, though. He couldn’t fight Ian Gallagher, he never had been able to. He didn’t want to. “I just want you” Ian repeated.

 

“Fuck” Mickey sighed before pulling him into a deep kiss, the action filled with all of the beautiful things that they weren’t ready to say just yet.


End file.
